Z Ciemności wszystko powstało - narodziny wszechświata
CIEMNOŚĆ''' '' niekończąca się otchłań wiecznej '' CIEMNOŚCI '' .... ta tajemnicza ''Ciemna Bogini Ciemności która jest niewidoczna , ma wygląd SYRENY o skórze całkiem czarnego i o bardzo najdłuższych grubych falistych ciemnych czarnych włosach , które niewidocznie falują niczym dzikie wichry . '''Natura Ciemność' ma potężną silną moc grawitacji energii i materii by stworzyć cały Wszechświat . Natura Ciemności jest PrapraBoginią Ciemności odwiecznej PraparpraprapraCIEMNOŚCI Wszechświata . link=400|left Z brzucha ' Natury Ciemności '''narodziła' i pojawiła się nagle niczym Wielki Wybuch z jej ciemnej masy energii ''Jasna Bogini Światła która wkroczyła niczym trąba powietrzna Natura Światła '' ''thumb|left|400px|Natura Ciemności rodzi Nature Światła Natura Światła ''miała wygląd niczym jasna syrenka-wróżka ze skrzydłami motyla o skórze jasnego niebieskiego a włosy ciemno niebieskiego (granatowego) o różowo-żółtymi pasami swych długich włosów . Z tej BOGINI ŚWIATŁA która zrodziła się od wiecznej '''Natury Ciemności stworzyła 13 tuneli gwiezdnych wszechświatów z białych cząstek swej mocy grawitacji . thumb|282px|Natura Światła rodzi Nature Gaje Sama '''''Natura Światła urodziła nową Istotkę płci żeńskiej była to Bogini , Natura Światła dała swej nowo narodzonej córce imię Natura Gaja ' '''o białej skórze niczym śnieg , a delikatne jak jedwab , włosy Natury Gai były najdłuższe o kolorach czerwono-brązowo-zielono-niebiesko-pomarańczowe a jej oczy były we wszystkich barwach tęczy . 'Natura Światła' otworzyła 13 Bram Wszechświatów i z 'Natury Światła' pozostało tylko niebiesko-biała aura która była tylko gwiezdnym pyłem .Więc 'Natura Światła' spojrzała troskliwie na swoją kochaną córkę Naturę Gaję Natura Światła:Mój czas dobiega końca , lecz znikam w otchłani swej Wiecznej Ciemnej Matki Natury Ciemności by stać się jej częścią , wiec zostawiam to wszystko to co Ja stworzyłam cały wszechświat w ręce swej córki Natury Gai , mam nadzieję kochano córko że będziesz dalej tworzyć 'Natura Światła' znikła w otchłań Wiecznej CIEMNOŚCI do swej '''Matki Natury Ciemności' , pozostawiając po sobie dużą ilość gwiezdnego pyłu która otaczała jej młodą boginię córeczkę Naturę Gaję . Natura Gaja spojrzała że jest otoczona jasnym pyłem swej Matki Natury Światła , Natura Gaja spojrzała się wokół siebie że jest jedną Istotą która się pojawiła z kręgu ŚWIATŁA CIEMNOŚCI thumb|362px Natura Gaja:Coś tu zrobię , by nie być sama wśrodku Jasnego Światła swej Matki Natury Światła we Wiecznej Ciemności Natura Gaja pochwyciła swymi delikatnymi dłońmi otaczającego Ją Świetlistej Mgławicy Światła, które zaczęła pocierać i formować z gwiezdnego pyłu srebrne jajko Natura Gaja:Choć tu me sreberko przytule cię do siebie Natura Gaja przytuliła swe srebrne jajko do swych dorodnych piersi , i zaledwie 1 minutę ze srebrnego jajka pękło na dwie części z których narodzili się Bóstwa - Protogenoi i cztery żywioły kosmosu ; flora (rośliność), woda , ogień i powietrze . Protogenoi spojrzeli na Naturę Gaję Natura Gaja:Kim jesteście ? jak tu się znaleźliście ? skoro nikt oprócz mnie nikogo nie było we Świetle Bóstwa ze Srebrnego Jajka (wszyscy): My Bóstwa urodziliśmy się ze srebrnego jajka Natura Gaja:To Ja dałam wam życie Bóstwa ze Srebrnego Jajka (wszyscy): My nawet nie mamy imion ? Natura Gaja:Ja wam nadam , widzę że mamy tu 6-ści bogiń i 6-ściu bogów Natura Gaja nadała po koleji imiona każdej z 6-ść bogiń i 6-ściu bogów Protogenoi , a ich imiona brzmiały ; Ananke ,Hemera , Thesis , Nyx, Nesoi , Fysis , Erebos , Eter , Chronos , Pontos , Uranos , Eros Ananke :Dziękujemy ci Matko Światła Natura Gaja:Witam was Protogenoi Protogenoi (wszyscy) :Witaj nam .... Ehhhhhhh ? Jak masz na imię ? czy masz jakieś imie ? Natura Gaja spojrzała się na Protogenoi którzy niewiedzeili kim ona jest dla nich , więc Natura Gaja odpowiedziała Natura Gaja :Tak Protogenoi (wszsycy) :A jakie ? Natura Gaja:Natura Gaja Protogenoi (wszyscy):Natura Gaja (zachwytem) OOOOooooooo ......bardzo piękne , ładne godne imię Natura Gaja:Dziekuje mam moi Protogenoi Protogenoi spojrzeli po sobie , i spojrzeli się na Naturę Gaję a Natura Gaja uśmiechneła się i spojrzała też na Protogenoi , jeden z Protogenoi Erebos zadał pytanie do Natury Gai Erebos:Więc Naturo Gajo jesteś Matką Światła wszyscy Protogenoi spojrzeli się na Naturę Gaję Natura Gaja:Do konca nie jestem Matką Światła Erebos: Ale z ciebie widze że jesteś jak ŚWIATŁO Eter:Ja też tak widzę Natura Gaja : Mnie urodziła Natury Światła i pochodze od Wiecznej Natury Ciemności , a wy jesteście odemnie taka jest kolej stworzenia zapadła głęboka cisza Natura Gaja: Teraz już wiecie Fysis:Więc jak mam się do ciebie zwracać ? Po imieniu czy Ananke:Mowić do ciebie Matko chwila ciszy .................. Natura Gaja szybko i błyskawicznie odpowiedzała i na to Natura Gaja:Wiem jak możecie do mnie mówić , jak chcecie możecie do mnie po prostu mówicmi po imieniu albo Natura lub Gaja , sami wybierzcie jak wam jest łatwiej bedzie wymiać moje imiona Protogenoi (wszyscy): Natura Gaja jest nam łatwo wymówić pełne twoje imię , Naturo Gajo Natura Gaja:Niech tak będzie , choć wiem że można tak zrobić Natura Gaja od tej chwili będzie używać swego drugiego imienia Gaja , a jej pierwsze imie Natura też bedzie używała tylko że osobno albo razem Natura Gaja:Natura Gaja Matka Wszechświata Światło Światła Ciemności (oznajmiła) I pamiętajcie że Z Ciemności wszystko powstało Protogenoi z dumną spojrzeli na Naturę Gaję dokładnie Protogenoi (wszyscy);Dobrze rozumiemy Naturo Gajo Matko Wszechświata Światło Światła Ciemności Natura Gaja uśmiechnęła się do Protogenoi , i po raz drugi chwyciła Gwiezdny Pył swej Matki Natury Światła który Ją jeszcze otaczał oraz pochwyciła cztery żywioły gwiezdne thumb|left|132px Natura Gaja:Teraz tworze wszechświat i kosmos , pokaże jak się tworzy Natura Gaja uderzyła pochwycone przez siebie gwiezdnego pył z żywiołami gwiezdnymi , i narodził się wszechświat z galaktykami Eros :Ależ to piękne (zachwycony) OOoooooooo Nesoi:Wow piękne te kolory Natura Gaja stworzyła wszechświat w którą nazwała Kosmogonią w której znajdują się Gwiezdne Galaktyki Wszechświata thumb|400pxthumb|left|370px Natura Gaja: Z Ciemności wszystko powstało narodził się wszechświat Z Natury Ciemności ' narodziła się '''Natura Światła z niej mocy pochodzi ''cały kilka wszechświatów oraz jej jedyne dziecko Bogini Natura Gaja która dla wszystkich istot jest Wielką Boginią Matką . We Wszechświecie którym są różnorodne Galaktyki otaczało wiele kąg gwiezdnego pyłu